Un Amour Inattendu
by Gleek-Js
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS Suite à l'affaire Chandler, Kurt et Blaine se séparent. Mais ce jour-là, sa vie va changer lorsqu'un certain Meerkat va lui adresser la parole.


**Bonjour à Tous, ceci est ma deuxième fic et elle est sur Kurt et Sebastian. **

**Oui j'aime l'idée de Kurt et Sebastian ensemble ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous le monde et j'aimerais préciser à toute les personnes qui aime Blaine vont me détester car je ne suis pas folle de lui comme la plupart de fans vous verrez cela dans la fic de toute façon.**

**Donc voila cet idée m'est venu lorsque Blaine à chanter " It's not right but it's okay " et j'ai fais une suite à partir de là. J'espère que sa vous plaira.**

**Bisous Jennifer 3**

* * *

Blaine commença à chanter. Kurt reconnut la chanson. Surpris il se demanda pourquoi Blaine avait choisi celle là. Tout le Glee Club se retourna vers lui. Il se sentit mal à l'aise car tout le monde lui lança un regard accusateur. Les larmes commencèrent à monter, alors il décida d'ignorer et de regarder la performance de son copain. Cependant, lorsqu'il le regardait, Kurt ne le reconnaissait plus. On pouvait apercevoir du mépris, presque de la haine dans le regard de Blaine. La chanson presque finie, Kurt ne put contenir ses larmes et sortit de la salle en pleurant.

Kurt courut dans les couloirs, il ne savait pas où aller. Le jeune garçon décida de rentrer chez lui et de rester seul dans sa chambre. Une fois chez lui, Kurt monta dans sa chambre puis s'allongea dans son lit et pleura jusqu'à épuisement. Quelques heures plus tard, un petit bruit le réveilla. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Finn qui était venu voir si Kurt allait bien.

-Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Finn.

Kurt leva la tête et regarda Finn. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés.

- Mis à part le fait que mon copain a fait comprendre à tout le Glee Club que je l'ai trompé et que tous mes amis m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un monstre alors oui ça va !

Finn baissa la tête, il se sentait mal pour Kurt.

- Ecoute Kurt ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Blaine et si tu ne veux pas me le dire je comprendrai, mais …. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, ok ?

Finn s'assit à côté de Kurt, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

- Merci Finn ! Dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

Finn lui rendit son sourire puis se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il resta un moment dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Son téléphone sonna. Kurt regarda et vit 2 appels manqués de Blaine. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler en ce moment, alors il décida de lui envoyer un message.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Tu as été assez clair je pense - Kurt._

_- On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé. Viens au Lima Bean à 18h00 - Blaine._

Kurt n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais il fallait mettre les chose au clair et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_- Ok. 18h00 au Lima Bean - Kurt._

Le jeune chanteur se prépara, puis descendit prendre ses clefs. Finn vit Kurt descendre rapidement. Le Quaterback se demandait où son demi frère allait après ce qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui mais décida d'attendre que le jeune chanteur rentre avant de lui poser la question.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Kurt roula, direction le Lima Bean. Une fois arrivé, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de repérer l'adolescent. Blaine attendait depuis déjà 10 minutes lorsqu'il vit Kurt. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire d'approcher.

- Hey ! Lui dit Blaine.

- Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ? Lui demanda Kurt froidement.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Kurt lui répondait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était énervé.

- Ecoute Kurt ! Je t'ai fais venir pour qu'on parle de nous.

Le jeune chanteur fixa Blaine pendant un moment avant de répondre.

- De nous, vraiment ?

Blaine acquiesça

- Très bien, vas-y, je t'écoute !

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- La chanson que j'ai interprété aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour dire que je voulais rompre avec toi. C'était pour te montrer à quel point ce que tu avais fait m'avait blessé.

- Donc tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire c'est de me blesser aussi mais en chantant cela devant tout le Glee Club et de me faire passer pour un petit ami infidèle, répondit Kurt.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux.

- Et puis je ne t'ai pas trompé Blaine! Rétorqua Kurt.

- Ah oui et tous ces petits messages qu'il t'envoyait, tous ces compliments. C'était clair qu'il te faisait des avances Kurt et toi tu n'as rien dit ! répondit Blaine en haussant le ton.

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ! Aurais-tu oublié comment tu te comportais avec Sebastian ? Il te draguait devant moi, il t'envoyait des messages et ne parlons pas de vos conversations par téléphone. Et pour quelques messages que j'ai reçu, tu viens me faire la moral ?

Kurt sentait les larmes monter petit à petit.

- Et puis, si tu avais été moins distant, et que tu avais accepté de venir avec moi ce jour là , je ne l'aurais pas rencontré, rajouta Kurt.

- Oh c'est donc ça ! Un peu de distance dans notre couple et tu sautes sur le premier venu ? Répliqua Blaine avec un petit rire sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Blaine !

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Blaine au plus grand étonnement de Kurt.

- J'aime la façon dont il me complimente, il me fait sentir que je suis spécial, ce sont ces petites intentions que tu faisais avant et que, pour une raison quelconque, tu ne fais plus, répondit Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

Blaine détourna le regard.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi distant ? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça.

- Je voulais savoir ce que j'allais ressentir, une fois que tu seras parti pour New York. Donc j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me remplacerais aussi vite….

- Mais …

- Non, laisse moi finir, lui dit Blaine.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu ne penses qu'à ton audition et à NYADA, quelle chanson tu vas chanter, ce que tu vas porter, et moi je passe après tout ça. Alors, quand j'ai vu qu'un autre gars t'envoyait des messages, ça m'a rendu fou. Je me suis demandé si notre couple fonctionnerait une fois que tu seras parti à New York. J'ai l'impression que le fait que je m'éloigne de toi ne t'a pas affecté plus que ça.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Blaine ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler toi qui dis toujours que de parler c'est important. Tu dis que ce sera difficile pour toi mais est ce que tu as pensé à ce que moi je ressentais ?

Kurt attendait une réponse de la part de son copain.

- Non c'est bien ce que je pensais !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kurt.

- Je pense que l'on devrait faire une pause ! S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt regarda l'adolescent, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux Kurt, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit Blaine.

Il se leva et s'en alla.

Kurt était maintenant seul à la table et ne savait pas quoi faire; Il était encore secouer par ce que Blaine venait de lui dire, Alors il resta là assis face à une chaise vide. Le jeune chanteur sentait que quelqu'un l'observait. Il leva la tête pour voir qui c'était. Kurt vit que le garçon était un Warbler, puis, lorsqu'il vit son visage, il fronça les sourcils car le Warbler en question était son pire ennemi.

* * *

**Bon voila le premier chapitre était cour certes mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser et si je vois que cela ne vous plais pas de trop je la continuerais mais je ne la publierais plus car à quoi bon partager ses fics lorsque sa ne plais pas.**

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire et de commenter =D**


End file.
